1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a sheet post processing apparatus and a folding apparatus that folds sheets of an image forming system.
2. Description of the Background Art
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No 2004-284742, an image forming system having a sheet folding apparatus (also referred to as sheet processing apparatus) is generally arranged so that an image forming apparatus is at an upstream side of the sheet folding apparatus with respect to a sheet transport direction. Furthermore, a post-processing apparatus which performs non-folding process (e.g., punching, stapling, sorting, mixed loading) is arranged at a downstream side of the sheet folding apparatus with respect to the sheet transport direction.
In such an image forming system, the fold pattern of the sheet (folding mode) and the processing method of the sheet (processing mode) are able to be selected by a user with an operating device disposed in the image forming apparatus. However, the inventors have found that such a device may not have good user friendliness.